Flash before my Eyes
by iAMwhatIamK
Summary: As death comes over me, memories of a past I'd nearly forgotten flash before my eyes. Memories of love, betrayal, pain, revenge...every bit necessary to get me to this point. All is complete: Kingdom Hearts will soon be mine. Wishing Fire's 100 Theme Challenge 2. Rated T for good measure only.
1. Black and White

**Wishing Dreamer's 100 theme challenge part 2!**

**Just a heads up, if you haven't read Pictures in the Wind yet, I'd suggest you read that before this story. It will fill in some of the blanks and I will be referring to it in this story as well.**

* * *

**Black and White:**

Sitting in the throne, I watch as the two young apprentices walk in, nerves high as they are about to face this test. Looking at them, I can't help but remember when Eraqus and I took the same test so many years ago. The two students mirror us perfectly, despite the fact Aqua is female; so different from one another, as different as day and night, black and white. Terra looks over at his friend, offering a secret reassurance. Deep down inside him, though, I can sense the darkness. I'd choked out the light before. Aqua would be no different.

**Words: 100 (first edit!)**

* * *

**So, I want to present you guys with something. Some of the prompts are repeats, so, if you guys are interested, I will take requests as to what to write. Here's how it works: if your interested, you send me a PM and tell me you'd love to participate. I then send you a list of the prompts, you pick one, along with characters, location, and a situation, and I'll write a chapter accordingly. For guests, just tell me via review what you'd love to see happen in the story. **


	2. Angel

**Angel:**

**A/N: Prequel to First crush (PitW). Narrator is brown coat guy. He'll show up a bit more in this story.**

**Warning: Contains fighting and blood**

* * *

_The girl flies backward, bits of her armor shattering as she hits the ground. She groans, attempting to stand. Her blue eyes stare back at me, her Keyblade gleams in the light. Blood seeps from open cuts on her body, but most of the damage is unseen, internal damage. She's dying._

_"Who are you?" she manages to say, gasping for breath._

_"A means to an end…your end."_

_Normally, she'd advance, but even she can see that she will lose in the end. Struggling, she summons her armor and glider and vanishes into the sky. Everything is now in place._

**Words: 99**


	3. Venom

**Venom:**

Watching the boy fight Braig, I can't help but secretly enjoy myself. Everything was working out just the way I wanted it to. I watched as rage broke to the surface and Terra fought back with darkness. Braig grabbed at his face, bringing back memories from when I'd injured Eraqus in a similar way. Away he fled, and Terra came bravely to my aid. Now, all I had to do is convince him his actions were moral; nurture the darkness within him so it would poison his light like venom. This pawn was far too easy to lead astray.

**Words: 99**


	4. Confession

**Confession:**

**(For clarification, this scene follows the event where Xehanort gave Eraqus his scars)**

I could feel Eraqus' gaze burning into my back. I might as well have confessed to falling into darkness. I had outgrown my friend; long ago had I surpassed his abilities. Now, he only remained because He refused to let me do him in.

Far off down the mountain path, I hear the sound of children's laughter, his two young apprentices playing, no doubt. Despite my distaste for children, I go towards the noise. A young boy and girl…so malleable, so easily mislead. Maybe one would eventually prove to be useful to me…a knife in Eraqus' back that'd kill him.

**Words: 100**


	5. Wish

**Wish:**

**(Follows Fireworks [PitW])**

"Are you all right?" I whisper, leaning over to my friend.

"What? Oh yeah," Jaileya (JAY lee a) says, wiping her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

She nods gently, sighing before answering. "Back at home, there's this place that has fireworks you wish on, kinda like shooting stars here."

"You miss home, don't you?" She nods again, trying to hold back tears. "What'd you wish for?"

She turns to me and gives me one of her stunning smiles. "If I told you, it wouldn't come true, now would it?" she giggles. I slug her in the shoulder before turning back to focus on the fireworks.

**Words: 101**

**A/N: So, now I've entered a portion of repeat prompts. So far, I have only one request. If you'd like to claim one of the prompts as your own, as I mention in the first chapter, shoot me a message.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**~Ami**


	6. Forgotten

**Out of request of KenrexKeybladeMaster for more Xehanort/Dad moments, the next two chapters are for you.**

* * *

**Forgotten:**

Packing was never my favorite thing to do. It seemed so final. Still, I didn't mind so much this time. I was finally free to do my own thing: no more lessons, no more scolds for doing something wrong, no more hiding my true nature. I was my own master. So why did I feel so empty?

Removing something off the top shelf of my bookcase, a forgotten envelope floats to the ground. I pick it up, searching for an address. I pull out the letter and am instantly hit with nostalgia as I look at my father's handwriting.

**Words: 99**


	7. Where Did They Go?

**Where did they go?**

_Xehanort,_

_It seems like only yesterday I was holding you in my arms at the hospital. Where have the days gone?_

_I know I don't have much time left, so if I never get the chance to tell you this in person, I want you to know I'm proud of you. You have become a better man than I could have ever dreamed of being. I love you so much._

I lower the letter, wiping tears from my eyes, unable to read further. I wish he was still here…but then again. I look down at my hands; what would he think if he'd known the truth?

**Words: 106**


	8. Battlefield

**Tried something new...it's my Xehanort arguing with himself (italics). Tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Battlefield:**

It's so hard to keep _control_. He wants me to _give into the darkness. It will give you power unlike anything you've ever known. _But then I see them, constant reminders of what's right…_of pain. You're better off without them._ SHUT UP! _All you need is yourself. In the end, that is all that will be left…you and Kingdom Hearts._ But what if I want more. _There is nothing more for you…it is your destiny._

Too many voices in my head; too many opinions pulling me apart. My heart is a battleground for the forces of light and _darkness._

**Words: 99**


	9. Maniac

**Maniac:**

**Request made by KenrexKeybladeMaster**

"So let me get this straight," the gun-slinging maniac says. "I tie you up, then you act like a damsel in distress so this kid, Terra, can rescue you, all so he can go into a rage fit to realize the darkness inside him."

I nod, ignoring his off topic comparison.

"Seems overcomplicated, but ok…fine. It's your show."

"Just don't let your guard down. Terra will strike hard if given the opportunity."

"Yeah, but I bet he's never seen anything like me. I'm a force to be reckoned with."

So is he, I smile to myself.

**Words: 96**


	10. Moonlight

**Moonlight: **

The earth was cloaked in shadows, no light shown anywhere. I found it difficult to keep up with him as we moved across the barren landscape.

_"Stop here."_

"What is it?" I whisper, though my voice seems loud in the silence.

_"We are here."_

The sky above us quakes, cloud split apart, and moonlight falls to the earth. Something about it isn't right, which makes me back away; it's a blue glow. I stare up into the sky, but instead of the moon, a massive heart has taken its place.

_"Kingdom Hearts…our destiny. One day, it will be ours."_

**Words: 99**

**So any way, I'm on a Kingdom Hearts high right now! Saw some of what they plan to do with 1.5 coming out next month in Japan. PLEASE BRING IT TO AMERICA, SQUARE. LET US IN ON THE FUN, TOO.**

**Ok, I'm done. Please review. :D**


	11. Devil

**Devil:**

I'm nearly to the door when Rae comes out and plants herself in front of it.

"Hi, Xe; back so soon?"

"It was an easy errand, Rae," I say, heaving the bag to keep it from slipping. I reach for the door, but my sister bars the way. "Will you let me in please?"

"Uh…nope," she says with a devilish smile.

I put the bag down, stare at the young teen for a moment, then attack. Instantly, she burst out laughing, crying for mercy as I tickle her to the ground. I push past and open the door.

"SURPRISE!"

**Words: 99**

**Kinda in the birthday mood, so...Happy B-Day Xehanort!**


	12. Contagious

**Contagious:**

Mom said my face had been priceless when I walked in. The party was full of life, happiness, food…what more could I wish for. Rae runs around, infecting everyone with contagious energy, while I greet everyone and thank them for coming.

Qadyn runs up and gives me a hug before putting a small box in my pocket. As the room flutters around me, I steal away a moment to open it. Inside, a silver pocket watch, chain and everything. "For all the great 'times' we've had and those still yet to come" – Qadyn. I smile and run off to thank her.

**Words: 101**


	13. Dearest

**Sorry for not updating this in so long. So much writer's block. Please, if there's anything you want to see happen, let me know. It would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Dearest:**

Overcast…not a single star shines through the darkness. Alone in the cold, nothing to live for.

I can feel him behind me; I hate him…I hate myself. Because of them, of me, the people that meant the most to me, the memories I held most dear to my heart, left shattered on the ground.

_Only you can be held responsible for this._ I cast firaga, hoping to send him to place darker and lonelier then the world I've been condemned to, but I know he's right. Only I can be held responsible for my crimes, no one else.

**Words: 98**

* * *

**Man, you'd think with all the stuff I've been writing lately, I'm depressed. Life's pretty good, for anyone that cares. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Imagine

**Imagine:**

**(Suggestion made by WishingDreamer5)**

**Follows "Library" (PitW)**

With child-like daydreams still in mind, the three of us leave the castle library and head into town. Jai flits from place to place while Eraqus quietly takes everything in.

In town, there's a small shop, where we (meaning me) get something to eat. We sit down on the steps in front of a building, scarfing down food, when an older man appears in a puff of smoke.

"Dash it all, why can I never find this place?"

Imagine what you might think Father Time looks like…and you might be close to imagining him.

"What are you three doing here?"

**Words: 100**


	15. Black

**So, someone was wondering if I could write about Xehanort and the events in KH3D. After much deliberation, I say...YES! After all, this story takes place while Xehanort's in limbo land after removing his heart (pre-joining with Terra), so I figured it could work.**

**Major warning though: Massive spoiler alert for those who haven't played KH3D. If you haven't played it yet (or finished it), skip the next two chapters.**

* * *

**Black:**

**(Request by Alex)**

Where Nothing Gathers…The Round Room…call it what you will, but this is where it will all fall into place. Even now, my other selves are gathering, setting themselves in the thrones, the great ruler of Kingdom Hearts.

It's all falling into place, I muse, carrying the boy in my arms, placing him on the lower throne. His sleeping head falls forward, and I can't help but remember all the others who've come before him.

The time is nearly here. Soon the thirteen darknesses will be in place, and the seven lights soon afterward. Kingdom Hearts will be ours…mine.

**Words: 98**


	16. Space

**Space:**

**(Again, requested by Alex)**

"The thirteenth has arrived," my younger self notes.

"Yeah," the Freeshooter states, "so what?"

"Surely you'd love to be reunited with an old friend…after all, he WAS one of the original thirteen."

"Stop beating 'round the bush. If you want be to go and mess with Sora's head, just say so. 'Course," he says, shouldering his arrowgun, his golden eye gleaming with mischief, "I would like some sort of a challenge."

"If you want a challenge, keep Riku from waking him. He must remain asleep."

"Don't worry, I've got this." The master of space disappears…and I can taste it…victory.

**Words: 99**

* * *

**Please people, I'm my knees begging. If you have any suggestions, requests, ideas, let me know!**

**Also, random note, what's everyone's fave movie of all time? (this will make sense later, if you're following me that is)**

**:D ~Ami**


	17. Speechless

**I've not updated this in so long! SO SORRY! With any luck, I'll have this and GA wrapped up (for the most part) by the time I leave. Someone keep me accountable please!**

**Speechless**

Getting the boy upstairs was no small challenge: Terra stayed away for fear of hurting him further, and due to my age, Eraqus carried him. He deposited the silent boy on a bed in one of the spare rooms.

"I'm sorry, Xehanort. I swear, Terra meant…"

"Eraqus, I have full faith in you and your apprentices. I've failed Ventus as a teacher."

"Xehanort, you've…"

"Please, Eraqus…help me right this wrong. I know you and I have had our differences…"

"I won't have him suffer over old quarrels." He looks at the child. "I'll care for him."

"Thank you, old friend."

**Words: 100**


	18. Quiet

**Quiet**

**(Follows 'Imagine')**

The old wizard invited us in, of all things, for tea. His house was like a museum and I smiled as I watched my friends literally restrain themselves from nosing around.

We each find a seat and listen as he tells us of his most recent venture. Eraqus asks about other places he's been, while Jai listens, mouth agape. Me, well I'm with Eraqus on this one. I want to see more places, more than any other Keyblade Wielder before me.

The air hums with quiet energy. I can feel it all around. Adventure has a sweet taste, you never tire of.

**Words: 102**


	19. Calm

**Calm**

'Sir, try to remain calm…'

That has to be some sort of a joke. How the heck am I supposed to remain calm?! Her blood on my hands…that memory so fresh in my mind…

Eyes the color of honey, looking up with pain no words can describe, words telling me in her voice to end it…

Did I do the right thing?

I'll never see her graduate, get married, have a family of her own. All those dreams…gone.

I'll make them pay. They took her away from me. They did this.

Or, at least, that's what I tell myself.

**Words: 99**

**Giving you guys a taste of Xe's past. These parts of his life are going to play into my next (and possibly last) story about him.**


	20. Before the Storm

**Before the Storm**

The rock digs into my back, the skin on my knuckles worn raw. Her body rests a distance away, covered, hidden from sight. Why does this keep happening to me? Why do I have to lose everyone I care about?

_You must be unmade to become all that you will be…_

I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping to vanquish the voice. It doesn't help. It's always there, an ever constant reminder of what I'm becoming.

_This isn't the end. If anything, it's only the beginning. The storm is coming, but when it comes, no one will ever forget it._

**Words: 99**


	21. Dancer

**Dancer **

Music streamed from her room, so I couldn't help but look. Peeking around the door, the young teen is jamming out to whatever noise is coming from her room. She's holding her hairbrush like a microphone, whipping her head back and forth as she sings along. I smile secretly to myself. She spins with the music, faster and faster, then trips, heading for a face plant. I rush to catch her before she hits the ground.

"You alright?"

Her eyes are big, transforming into a glare. "Were you spying on me?"

"Maybe…"

"I hate you," she says, hitting me pathetically with her fists.

**Words: 103**

**I've missed Rae...**


	22. Laughter

**Laughter**

**(continuation of previous)**

"Hey," I yell, throwing up my hands to protect my face.

"You JERKWAD! How dare you!"

"Rae, take it easy!"

"I will not!"

I grab her hands, despite her struggling, and look at her. "Rae, look at me."

"No…"

"Rae…"

"I WON'T DO IT!"

"Fine, have it your way." I tinkle her stomach, her face contorting as she tries to hold back laughter. Her feet kick up on my stomach, forcing me to release her, and in moments, she's on top of me, tickling me.

"APOLOGIZE!"

I can't answer because I'm laughing so hard. She smiles and starts laughing too.

**Words: 100**


	23. Blueberry

**Blueberry:**

_Ping, ping, ping._ I looked down at the pail, certain I'd picked more than was in there. "Qadyn…"

"Hmm," my friend mumbles behind me. I eye her suspiciously and turn her around. She smiles at me, blueberries gathered in her cheeks.

"Qadyn! Stop eating them! We won't have enough for the pie."

"But Xe, they're so good." Before I can react, she grabs another handful and puts a few in her mouth. Blissful ecstasy covers her face.

"Fine, be that way. Just pick your own if you want to snack. These," I say, shaking the pail, "are for MY pie."

**Words: 100**

**In honor of my dear friend Vicki and the amazing homemade blueberry pie we devoured together.**


	24. Halloween

**Halloween:**

**(Sequel to 'Halloween' in PitW)**

"Jai…Jaileya," I scream, running through the halls, "where are you?"

A small whimper reaches my ears. I duck under the stairwell and see my friend sobbing.

"Jai?" I crawl over to her. She wraps her arms around me and I hold her as she cries. When her cries calm, I shift her to see her face. "What happened, Jai? Why did you run?"

Shadows cross her eyes and she hugs me tight, seeking strength. "He was…I can't…Xehanort," she says, eyes tear rimmed, "promise me, you won't let us…let me become a monster…that everything will stay like this."

'I promise' seemed like the right answer, only I couldn't change destiny.

**Words: 111**

**(Yeah, I'm over the limit...sue me)**


End file.
